Just You and I-Part 1
by SerenaXXX
Summary: If you are a hopeless romantic or a r/t fan, you should read this.


Just You and I ****

Just You and I Part 1

__

By Serena XXX

(A/n) DO NOT READ if you do not like romance. Also, mature readers only…you'll see what I mean.

Chapter 1

Tobias

We are 18. The Andalites never came. If you are reading this you probably know about the Yeerks and stuff so I won't waste time explaining. I am a human with morphing powers. How? Long story. Including the Ellimist. 

Rachel got an apartment and I moved in with her. Ax still lived in the woods, Marco got an apartment too and Jake and Cassie are still in their old homes. 

Rachel and I were in the woods. We were just walking along and thinking. 

'When will this ever end?' she wondered out loud. 'What about our futures? Are we going to fight Yeerks for the rest of our lives?'

'I don't know, Rachel, but I'll still have you.' I said and we leaned in to kiss.

The kiss got more passionable and soon we were taking off our clothes. My hand stopped at Rachel's bra, asking for permission. She kissed me, and I took that for yes.

We made love in the forest and it was the best time of my life.

Chapter 2

Ax

Prince Jake had called a meeting but Tobias and Rachel were nowhere to be found. He had sent me to the woods to look for them just in case they were there.

I suddenly found them in a clearing. They were doing a human ritual that involves taking off their artificial skin and lying on top of each other. I have in that ritual in soap operas. 

Tobias, Rachel! I called out. Prince Jake has called a meeting. 

They looked up. I am pretty good at guessing human emotions now and I believe this was embarrassment.

Chapter 3

Rachel

Tobias, Rachel! I heard in my head. I looked up, and saw Ax. Prince Jake has called a meeting. 

Tobias had gotten off me and we were both blushing furiously. Ax showed no emotion. But, hey, he probably has no idea what's going on.

'We were, umm, um…' Tobias stuttered.

We are meeting at Cassie's barn Ax said and galloped off. 

Tobias and I hastily put on our morphing outfit, morphed/demorphed and flew towards Cassie's barn.

Chapter 4

Jake

We were all waiting for Tobias and Rachel. Erik was here too. 

Ax showed up at the door in human morph and said 'They'll be here soon.' 

Right on cue, a bald eagle and a red-tailed hawk flew in and demorphed. 

' Now that everyone's here, let's begin.' I said. 'Okay, Erik has found a new Yeerk Pool entrance and they don't have Gleet-Biofilters yet so this is the perfect time to strike.'

'Whoa, a Jake-turned-into-Rachel, it must run in the family.' Marco joked.

'But Jake is right. They are weak right now', Cassie said. 

'They are staring construction a month from now' Erik said. 'So we have lots of time to plan.'

'Well, okay. The yeerks haven't been very active so we can all take a break.' I said. 

Everyone started to leave, even Cassie, whose dad found some injured animal. Ax stayed behind.

'Prince Jake, what does it mean when humans take off their artificial skin and lie on top of each other?'

I was stunned. 'Err, Ax? Youknowhowbabiesaremade?'

'Oh, because I saw Tobias and Rachel doing that in the woods.'

'Oh.' I managed to say.

****

Chapter 5

__

Rachel

A month later…

I woke up, and wondered if I could make it. I rushed to the bathroom and puked in the toilet. Gross. I've been doing that for the past two weeks.

I took a shower and stepped on the bathroom scale. Ugggghhh. Ten pounds. That's it, I thought, diet time. 

I dressed and went downstairs to find Tobias eating breakfast. 

'Morning Rachel' he said.

'Ugh' was all I said.

'Sorry, I'm so not in the best mood today.' I said. 

'What's bothering you?' he asked. 

'I'm too fat.' I grumbled.

'You look pretty thin to me' Tobias said, trying to cheer me up.

'Well I'm going to work.' I said. 'See ya.'

'Bye.' he waved.

I started to walk out and then…

****

Chapter 6

__

Rachel

When I woke up I saw Tobias's face looking down at me. I looked around and saw that I was in a hospital.

'Are you okay?' Tobias asked me.

I groaned. 'Uhhhh…headache…'

He kissed me and said 'you'll be fine.'

A doctor came in and said 'Congratulations! You are pregnant!'

Tobias choked. 'Pregnant?' he echoed.

The doc left and Tobias hugged me. 'I'm so sorry Rachel…I….'

'YEEEEE-HAAAAA!' I yelled, scaring Tobias. 

'You mean, you are not mad?' he asked.

'Of course not!' I said indiginatly. 'This is great!'

'I guess we go tell the others.' He groaned, probably hearing Marco in his mind.

__

To Be Continued…

Well what do you think? Email me! I will accept compliments, critics, or "I hate you"s.

My email: _daffnie06289@yahoo.com_

Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please read Part 2, coming soon to a web site near you. 


End file.
